This study will describe the fatigue experience of elderly female breast and ovarian cancer patients receiving chemotherapy over a six month period, describe the nature of the relationship among select physiological factors, determine the extent select physiological variables contribute to the fatigue experience as measured by Piper's Fatigue Scale and determine if there is a relationship between the trajectory of fatigue and the presence of other co-morbid disease.